nfs_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Need For Speed Paradise (2021)
Need For Speed Paradise is an twenty-fifth game in the Need for Speed series developed by Ghost Games and published by Electronic Arts. Cars: # Alfa Romeo 4C Concept (2011) # Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione (2007) # Alfa Romeo Giulia Quadrifoglio (2017) # Alfa Romeo SZ (1990) # Ariel Atom 500 V8 (2013) # Aston Martin DB5 (1965) # Aston Martin DB11 (2011) # Aston Martin DBS Superleggera (2019) # Aston Martin One-77 (2010) # Aston Martin Vanquish (2012) # Aston Martin Vantage (2018) # Audi R8 Coupe V10 Plus (2013) # Audi R8 V10 Plus (2016) # Audi S5 Sportback (2018) # Audi TT RS (2017) # BAC Mono (2011) # Bentley Continental GT V8 (2013) # BMW 1 Series M (2011) # BMW M2 (2016) # BMW M3 E30 Sport Evolution (1990) # BMW M3 E46 (2003) # BMW M3 E92 (2008) # BMW M4 GTS (2016) # BMW M5 F90 (2018) # BMW M6 Coupe (2013) # BMW Z4 M40I Roadster (2019) # Bugatti Chiron (2017) # Bugatti EB110 SS (1992) # Bugatti Veyron Super Sport (2010) # Buick GNX (1987) # Caterham Superlight R500 (2013) # Chevrolet Camaro SS (1967) # Chevrolet Camaro SS (2016) # Chevrolet Corvette C1 (1960) # Chevrolet Corvette Z06 C6 (2013) # Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 C7 (2019) # Chrysler 300 SRT8 (2012) # Dodge Challenger SRT Demon (2018) # Dodge Charger R/T (1969) # Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat (2015) # Dodge Viper ACR (2016) # Ferrari 250 GTO (1962) # Ferrari 288 GTO (1984) # Ferrari 458 Italia (2009) # Ferrari 488 GTB (2015) # Ferrari 599 GTO (2010) # Ferrari 812 Superfast (2018) # Ferrari California T (2014) # Ferrari Enzo (2002) # Ferrari F12 Berlinetta (2012) # Ferrari F40 (1987) # Ferrari F50 (1995) # Ferrari F355 Berlinetta (1995) # Ferrari GTC4Lusso (2017) # Ferrari LaFerrari (2013) # Ferrari Portofino (2019) # Ford F150 Raptor (2017) # Ford Focus RS (2009) # Ford Focus RS (2017) # Ford Focus ST-Line (2018) # Ford GT (2006) # Ford GT (2017) # Ford Mustang GT (2013) # Ford Mustang GT (2018) # Ford Mustang II King Cobra (1978) # Ford Ranger Raptor (2019) # Ford RS200 Evolution (1986) # GTA Spano (2016) # Hennessey Venom F5 (2019) # Hennessey Venom GT (2011) # Infiniti Q60 S (2017) # Jaguar F-Type R (2015) # Jaguar XKR-S (2012) # Jeep Wrangler Rubicon (2012) # Koenigsegg Agera RS (2017) # Koenigsegg Jesko (2020) # Koenigsegg Regera (2016) # Lamborghini Aventador LP750-4 SV (2016) # Lamborghini Centenario LP770-4 (2016) # Lamborghini Countach 5000 QV (1986) # Lamborghini Diablo SV (1996) # Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera (2011) # Lamborghini Huracan LP610-4 (2014) # Lamborghini Jalpa (1984) # Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 SV (2010) # Lamborghini Reventon (2007) # Lamborghini Sesto Elemento (2011) # Lamborghini Veneno (2013) # Land Rover Range Rover SVR (2015) # Lexus IS350 F Sport (2014) # Lexus IS F (2008) # Lexus LFA (2010) # Lotus Exige S (2012) # Marussia B1 (2009) # Marussia B2 (2010) # Maserati Ghibli S Q4 (2014) # Maserati Gransport (2006) # Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale (2012) # Mazda MX-5 Miata (1994) # Mazda MX-5 (2016) # Mazda RX-7 Type R (2001) # McLaren 570S (2015) # McLaren 675LT (2016) # McLaren 720S (2017) # McLaren F1 LM (1996) # McLaren MP4-12C (2011) # McLaren P1 (2013) # McLaren Senna (2018) # Mercedes-AMG C63 S (2016) # Mercedes-AMG GT R (2017) # Mercedes-Benz A45 AMG (2014) # Mercedes-Benz CLA 45 AMG (2014) # Mercedes-Benz CLS 63 AMG (2012) # Mercedes-Benz SL63 AMG (2013) # Mercedes-Benz SLK 55 AMG (2006) # Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 (2007) # Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Black Series (2014) # Mercury Cougar Eliminator (1970) # MINI John Cooper Works Countryman (2018) # Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR (2006) # Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X (2008) # Nissan 240SX S13 (1992) # Nissan 240ZG Fairlady (1969) # Nissan 300ZX Fairlady Twin Turbo (1993) # Nissan 350Z Z33 (2006) # Nissan 370Z Z34 (2009) # Nissan GTR (2017) # Nissan Silvia Spec R S15 (1999) # Nissan Skyline 2000 GTR (1972) # Nissan Skyline GTR R33 (1997) # Nissan Skyline GTR R34 V-Spec (1999) # Pagani Huayra BC (2016) # Plymouth Hemi Cuda (1970) # Pontiac Firebird Trans Am (1978) # Pontiac GTO Judge (1969) # Porsche 718 RS 60 (1960) # Porsche 911 Carrera (1995) # Porsche 911 Carrera S (2020) # Porsche 911 GT2 RS (2018) # Porsche 911 GT3 (2004) # Porsche 911 GT3 RS (2015) # Porsche 918 Spyder (2014) # Porsche Carrera GT (2004) # Porsche Cayenne Turbo (2018) # Porsche Cayman GT4 (2016) # Porsche Panamera Turbo (2017) # Renault 5 Turbo (1980) # Renault Megane RS (2018) # Saleen S7 (2004) # SEAT Leon Cupra R (2003) # Shelby Cobra 427 (1966) # Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe # Shelby GT500 (1967) # Shelby GT500 (2020) # Subaru BRZ (2013) # Subaru Impreza 22B STI (1998) # Subaru Impreza WRX STI (2009) # Subaru WRX STI (2015) # Suzuki Swift (1995) # Tesla Roadster Sport (2011) # Toyota Celica GT-Four ST205 (1994) # Toyota Corolla GTS AE86 (1986) # Toyota Supra (1998) # Toyota Supra (2020) # TVR Cerbera Speed 12 (2001) # Volkswagen Beetle (1963) # Volkswagen Golf GTI MK1 (1979) # Volkswagen Golf GTI MK7 (2014) # Volvo 242 GT (1979) # Volvo Amazon (1968) Bunker Garage Find Cars: #Audi S4 (2010) #Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport C4 (1995) #Chevrolet Corvette Z06 C5 (2002) #Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR (2008) #Tesla Roadster (2020) Police Vehicles: #Ford Crown Victoria (2003) (Heat Level 1) #Dodge Charger SRT8 (2012) (Heat Level 2) #Chevrolet Corvette Z06 C7 (2015) (Heat Level 3) #Lamborghini Huracan LP610-4 (2014) (Heat Level 4) #Porsche Cayenne Turbo (2018) (Heat Level 4) #Koenigsegg Regera (2016) (Heat Level 5) #SWAT Lenco Bearcat (2012) (Heat Level 5) #Police Chopper (Heat Levels 4 & 5) Traffic Vehicles: *Chevrolet Cobalt (2006) *Dodge Caliber (2007) *Dodge Caravan (2008) *Ford Explorer (2013) *Ford F150 (2011) *Ford Taurus SHO (2010) *GMC Topkick C5500 (2006) *Infiniti G35 (2003) *Nissan Versa SL (2009) *Porsche Cayenne Turbo (2010) Category:Video game